Mario's Expedition
Concept Mario's Expedition is a platformer for the Nintendo Switch. Choose to play as one of many characters as you journey through the far reaches of the Mushroom Kingdom. Visit areas and collect Green Stars to advance to the next one, and so on. Controls Story Our heroes, Mario, Luigi, Toad and Yoshi are chilling in Toad Town when a meteor falls down. The crew goes to investigate. It turns out the meteor was actually an airship that crashed a while ago. Meanwhile, Bowser kidnaps Princess Peach so they decide to take it for a ride to Bowser's Castle. They start flying but Mario and the gang are startled that there is a RObotic Chip of Kinetic Intel, or ROCKI for short. Rocky lives as a memory chip thing inside the airship and becomes the party's guide. The ship happens to run on Green Stars which are everywhere in the Mushroom Kingdom/ So Mario and the gang make it through all the kingdoms and collect the Green Stars. After finally defeating Bowser, the crew is suddenly attacked by aircrafts. ROCKI reveals herself to be a spy for the Dark Empire, and that ROCKI led the villains right to Mario's airship to attack it. ROCKI suddenly self-destructs. Now, Mario and the gang must face a new danger. The greatest danger they have faced yet. The Dark Empire. Once the empire is destroyed for good, Mario, Luigi, Toad and Yoshi go home and nap the greatest nap the world has ever seen. The End... Areas Items Enemies Areas Toad Town Concept Toad Town is the first level in the game. It's divided into two sections: the town and the gardens. The town is where all the NPC Toads hang out. There's also a shop and minigame house. Unlike other kingdoms, this place's shop updates with more items the more Green Stars you collect. The Garden is a place full of Goombas and Shy Guys. The Story Mario, Luigi, Toad and Yoshi are just chilling at home until they notice a meteor crashing down. It appears to have landed in the Gardens, so everyone goes to investigate. On their way, they meet up with The Goomba King. He seems to be protecting something very important. Upon defeating him, he drops a Green Star. They continue walking until they discover that the meteor was actually an abandoned airship. The crew walks inside. Suddenly, to their surprise, a robot voice inside the airship starts to speak to Mario and friends. It explains that its name is ROCKI and that this airship crashed down from the sky. A Toad then runs up to them announcing that the princess has been captured! The airship happens to run on Green Stars so they use the Star dropped by the Goomba King to chase after Bowser. Mechanics Not very much. Since it's the first level, it teaches the player how to run, jump and climb. There are also these flowers. If you jump on them you'll spring into the air and fall slowly. Characters You'll Meet Missions Springy Savannah Concept A savannah level inspired by Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze's savannah level. It's the first real open world level. The Story One Green Star isn't enough to get to Bowser's Castle, so the airship must stop at Springy Savannah. More Green Stars are needed to keep advancing. Mechanics In this level, it's pretty much a flat plane with some landmarks thrown in. The missions here teach the player about grabbing and throwing. Pretty simple. Characters You'll Meet Missions Bosses Category:3D Platforming Games Category:Mario Games Category:Open World Games Category:Exploration Games